The major aim of this award is to promote the systematic integration of concepts related to the prevention of pulmonary diseases into the undergraduate, graduate and continuing medical education curricula offered at the University of Alabama School of Medicine. In addition, a research project emphasizing methods of implementation of these concepts in clinical practice will be conducted. The preventive pulmonary concepts to be included are: 1) Smoking cessation and prevention; 2) self-management of asthma and COPD; 3) prevention of infectious pulmonary diseases; 4) prevention of pulmonary thromboembolism; 5) prevention of AARDS; 6) prevention of occupational and environmental diseases. The methodology for increasing the emphasis on these concepts within the undergraduate curriculum is to 1) conduct an audit of the existing curriculum to identify areas into which preventive pulmonary materials will be incorporated: 2) prioritize curricula areas amenable to the preventive pulmonary concepts; 3) prepare instructional materials on the six core concepts that can be adapted for each course and clerkship; 4) consult with faculty on the best ways to incorporate materials into courses and clerkships; 5) evaluate the implementation process and methods for subsequent use in new areas and update or modify what has already been done; and 6) develop a report that will include the methods, materials and evaluation results. The report will be disseminated to other preventive pulmonary awardees and faculty involved with preventive pulmonary concepts in other institutions. Other products will include workshop and conference outlines and the preventive pulmonary test item bank. The materials developed for the undergraduate curriculum will be modified and used as resource materials for both graduate and continuing medical education. The faculty members who develop the materials will either participate themselves, or assist others, as instructors in graduate and continuing education on pulmonary topics. The research project will focus on the prevention of infectious pulmonary disease. Specifically, three "reminder" methods for promoting influenza vaccination will be compared. During the course of the award the Principal Investigator will be involved in a professional development program area of decision analysis and education.